


Baby Tooth

by kyungshio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungshio/pseuds/kyungshio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Do Kyungsoo wants to strangle himself due to a certain duo’s weekly visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Tooth

“Hey, Doctor Do,”

Giggles.

“Why are your eyebrows so hairy?”

“Why are your eyes so big?”

“Wait, why are you so white?”

“Hey, Doctor Do-”

“Sehun. Stop talking.” Kyungsoo could feel a headache coming. This 7 year-old brat seriously wore out the other’s patience. It’s exactly as if all those years in med school which trained him how to deal with children had been useless. I’m going to have to buy a ‘How-to-deal-with-brats for dummies,’ he thought. The kid is cute with lisp and all that but, the big guy up there decided to test him when he sent Sehun and his father into his clinic. It would have been fine handling Satan’s spawn but dealing with Sehun’s father is like dealing with two spoiled brats.

Sehun’s father is a walking contradiction. Beneath the tanned skin, lean muscles and crisp white long sleeves hid a 5-year-old boy. The first time they met, Kyungsoo thought he was a model but soon he learned that the man could be in a playpen and nobody would even notice. How is that even possible? Kyungsoo hates him.

“... if you’re old then, why are you so short?” Sehun asked with the most innocent smile. It would have been so charming if it hadn’t been for the fact that his pride had been crushed and sent rolling down a cliff— by a kid nonetheless.

“Okay, that’s it. You’re done, let’s get you out of here,” Kyungsoo hastily pushed Sehun out of the room to the reception area where the kid’s father had been waiting.

“Mr. Kim-“

“Kyungsoo, I told you to call me Jongin.” Jongin smiled and it made Kyungsoo want to punch the lights out of the man.

“That’s Dr. Do to you, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo said barely able to conceal his annoyance. He refused to give in to the two’s teasing because he is a professional.

“I don’t understand why you keep visiting my clinic when all your kid does ranges from interviewing me to talking about his day. And Sehun could practically model for a toothpaste commercial.”

“Oh, thank you Doctor Do!” Sehun said in his high-pitched voice as he beamed at Kyungsoo. This is the devil’s spawn smiling. Don’t be fooled, Kyungsoo fought hard to convince himself.

“Don’t be silly, Kyungsoo. He needs his monthly dental check-up!” the man said proudly.

“Mr. Kim-“ “Jongin-“ “Right. Mr.Kim, you’re supposed to send Sehun here every six months. Not every week,” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“I know.” Jongin had the nerve to grin. The man had ing perfect rows of teeth too. If this wasn’t the lord testing him then he doesn’t know what. Kyungsoo took a deep breath. He can do this.

“Well, he’s done for today. For this month actually. And the next. And the month after the next,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin’s frown went deeper and deeper at that.

“But what if Sehun’s tooth suddenly aches? Can’t I bring him here?” Jongin asked with a very wide smile that made Kyungsoo cringe.

“But Daddy, why do you want my teeth to rot?” Sehun pouted. Someone up there hates him, Kyungsoo thought.

“Only when that actually happens. Now please, I’m busy,” the dentist said which roughly meant ‘I have better things to do than chat with you both.’

“But Sehun’s the only patient here for today!” Ouch.

“Still busy.”

“But-“

“Baekhyun, please send Mr. Kim and Sehun off.”

“Will you-“

“Here’s your free lollipop Sehun.”

“-go out with me!”

“....”

“Bye.”

At that, Kyungsoo firmly closed the door to his office. It’s official. The lord abhors him.

“You adore them,” Baekhyun teased as he made his way to Kyungsoo’s table.

“I do not,” the dentist said with a frown on his face. He had just dealt with two extremely annoying brats and he certainly did not need another series of teasing and mocking from his equally irritating secretary.

“You think they’re cute,” Baekhyun stated matter-of-factly.

“And you’re going to be fired if you keep that up. Where’s your boyfriend anyway?” Dammit, where the is Chanyeol when he needed to distract Baekhyun.

“Oh shush. You won’t fire me. Chanyeol’s off to buy something. He’ll pick me up after work,” the man said rapidly and sat down on Kyungsoo’s table with a smug look on his face.

“I’m going to ing punch you in the face until you spit out all your teeth and use them for my typodont.” He cracked his knuckles and Baekhyun seemed to have stopped at that (because angry Kyungsoo is a deadly Kyungsoo) but he spoke too soon and Baekhyun continued speaking as if Kyungsoo did not just threaten punching his perfect teeth out of his (unbearably enormous) mouth.

“Oh please, stop trying to change the topic. It’s pretty obvious you like Mr. Hot Stuff.”

His bestfriend wiggled his eyebrows then winked at him. Kyungsoo pushed him off the desk but to no avail. “What are we, white teenage girls? Who the uses ‘Mr. Hot Stuff’ as a codename? And get your big off of my desk. You’re sitting on important documents.” Kyungsoo sighed exasperatedly. He punched the other’s thigh and Baekhyun let out a sound (which could possibly put the noise a dying whale makes to shame) but made no move to stand up from the table. Kyungsoo acknowledged his defeat because Baekhyun is persistent and the man wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted.

“Okay, fine, Jongin is cute and hot and I honestly don’t even know how that’s possible. But..”

“But, what?” Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun and tried to gauge if it was okay to tell anything to his bestfriend. Baekhyun has a huge mouth. He couldn’t count the number of times his bestfriend “slipped up” like that instance when they were in high school when Baekhyun “accidentally” told literally everyone about his little crush on Zhang Yixing. Or that moment when Baekhyun spoke too loud and announced everyone in the cafe that he can’t believe he was still a virgin and that he should definitely try having some sometime. But Byun Baekhyun has an even larger brain and heart (not that Kyungsoo would ever admit to that). He has always been there for Kyungsoo through his tough times. Like that time when he was rejected by his dream university and the man he liked at the same time, Baekhyun rushed to his apartment with a tub of ice cream and, a punching bag with the picture of the man. They have been through thick and thin and Kyungsoo deemed it was safe to tell Baekhyun his woes.

“Look,” he started. “The man has a child. I mean, is he even gay? And I don’t know if a relationship with him is possible. I’ve been single practically all my life so, I don’t know how these things work!” Baekhyun only raised his eyebrows at that. “The only time I ever pined after another person was with that who rejected me and I don’t know if I’m ready if ever things don’t work out with us. Plus, I don’t even know what he sees in me,” the dentist ended with a whisper.

“What are you talking about? It’s just a date!” Kyungsoo punched Baekhyun in the chest.“Okay, first, he’s absolutely gay. He stares at your and crotch way too much and too often, and yuck, he licks his lips whenever he looks at yours.” Kyungsoo muttered an ‘as if I don’t know’ under his breath. Thankfully, Baekhyun didn’t hear him. “Second,” he continued. “You sell yourself short too much sometimes. I’m going to deny it if you tell people about this but, I sincerely think that you are an amazing person. You deserve someone who will be able to take care of you and Kim Jongin is practically on his knees just to make you say yes and if that is not telling of how he really likes you then I don’t know what is.”

Kyungsoo recalled all the times that Jongin and his son came to his office with a gimmick. They met when Sehun really had to have his dental check-up. The two told him that their previous dentist had died so they were looking for a dental clinic and chanced upon Kyungsoo’s. After three weeks, the older Kim had started coming to his clinic every single day just to say hi until Kyungsoo had to ask him (politely, of course) not to disturb him while he’s working. The man must have figured out what to do and started to drag his son with him.

On the first week, Jongin gave him a rose and bashfully asked him if he was single or married to which Kyungsoo courteously replied that it was none of his goddamn business. Little did he know that the man asked Baekhyun about his status (and probably encouraged the man to court him) and thus, started his poor excuse of weekly dental check-up visits. On the second week, the man serenaded him with an acoustic version of ‘My Shiny Teeth and Me’ from that cartoon with fairy god parents (no, Kyungsoo does not watch cartoons) while he attended to Sehun. Since then, Jongin was only allowed in the reception area which resulted to constant chatting with Baekhyun and sometimes, Chanyeol. On the third week, Jongin dressed Sehun in a tooth costume and asked him to “check on his baby tooth.” Kyungsoo asked him to stop the attention-grabbing gimmicks and Jongin indeed stopped but the visits certainly did not.

“And please! What’s the problem with the child! You obviously like the kid. Sehun adores you,” his bestfriend said. Kyungsoo snorted at that. “Aren’t you tired of third wheeling to Chanyeol and I? Give it a try, Soo.” The dentist glared at that. Baekhyun has a point.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo said in a hushed voice. His secretary engulfed him in a hug and ugh, trust Baekhyun to be so dramatic and cheesy. This is so gay even for Do Kyungsoo. “Oh, Soo, you worry too much. Everything’s going to be fine. Just imagine the with that body-“ Kyungsoo lunged for his throat and Baekhyun swore he saw his life flash before his eyes.

\--

“Hey dad, will Doctor Do be my new mom?” Sehun asked as they walked on their way home. Jongin choked at his child’s question. He expected this question from his child but he had not prepared for an answer just yet.

“No Sehun, because Doctor Do is a man. He’s like... another father.” Well, Jongin tried. And he’s sure Sehun will understand. His son is a smart boy.

“How are you so sure he’ll be my Daddy? He just pushed us out of his clinic, no?” The kid tilted his head in confusion.

“Well, don’t you like him?” Jongin grabbed the lollipop that the kid held. Must be the lollipop given by Kyungsoo. Jongin tore the wrapper and on the candy. Hmm, sweet. He wondered if Kyungsoo’s lips taste just as sweet.

“I do! Oh, I do, Daddy! He’s so cute and so small and so kind and so grumpy at the same time and he has a huuuuuge eyes! He’s handsome too! I want him! Please daddy!” Sehun said with hands clasped together.

“Well, we’ll have to get to get him to say yes to a date first.” The man said and then ruffled the kid’s hair. Sehun beamed at him.

\--

“Mr. Kim, why are you here? I remember specifically telling you that you only need to send Sehun here once a month.”

To say Kyungsoo was surprised to see the Kim duo is an understatement. Oh, but he did look forward to seeing the two because he needs to be busy. Okay, fine. He missed the constant whining and teasing of both Jongin and Sehun.

“My tooth hurts! I think I need to get it extracted!” Jongin wailed with a hand on his right jaw.

“I’m a dentist for kids! Why did you even go here?” No. Kyungsoo was definitely not disappointed that Kim Jongin just went here for strictly medical reasons.

“You’re the only dentist I know! Just help me this once. Please?” The other man grabbed his hands and pouted and oh my god this is so embarrassing and Kyungsoo thinks Jongin must be really gay. Somewhere, in an alternative universe, Kyungsoo is singing ‘I See The Light.’

“Okay fine! Just lie there while I get ready.” He couldn’t believe he’s actually agreeing to this but hey, he’d be able to touch Jongin’s face. Score.

“Open your mouth, Jongin.” Ooh, kinky, Kyungsoo thought and mentally punched himself at his perverted thoughts. I’m a young man, Kyungsoo reasoned. The dentist then picked up a syringe and filled it with anaesthesia and made a move to inject it to the man.

“Wait!” Jongin grabbed his hands and there it is again. ‘Goddammit Do Kyungsoo get a grip of yourself!’ he told himself.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, clearly annoyed. Jongin tensed visibly and looked everywhere but Kyungsoo. Something’s really fishy.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore?”

“What do you mean it doesn’t hurt anymore? It doesn’t-“ Kyungsoo seemed to have put two and two together, put down the syringe and removed his surgical mask. Fucker.

“No, I think we should still remove it. It might hurt again, yes?” Kyungsoo smirked. Jongin nervously shook his head and tried to stand up from the chair.

“Fuck! No, okay I’m sorry but it doesn’t really hurt. I’m sorry!” The man forcefully snatched the syringe from the other and threw it to the ground.

“Ah, there you go.” Kyungsoo flicked the other in the forehead.

“I’m sorry. I just want you to say yes to a date,” the man said while shielding himself with his arms. That immediately stopped all thoughts of Kyungsoo.

“What?”

“I- You- uh- Date?” Jongin lowered his arms while he slowly peeked at Kyungsoo who turned tomato red at that moment.

“I swear to God I’m going to anesthetize your brain! How did you even-“

Crack.

They both turned their heads at Sehun who, with a blank expression, was holding a lollipop on his hand and, was that a tooth?

“Daddy it hurts!” Sehun whined.

“Where did you even get the lollipop?” Kyungsoo inquired.

“Mr. Byun gave it to me! He said I should leave the two of you alone and asked me which lollipop I wanted!” the kid managed to say in between his crying. Kyungsoo wanted to smack Baekhyun who stuck his head inside the room and smiled apologetically to him.Kyungsoo only sighed at that. He needed to attend to Sehun’s condition and he grabbed everything he needed.

“Daddy there’s blood everywhere!” Sehun cried while Jongin looked worried sick and continuously rubbed his son’s back consolingly. Now’s absolutely not the time to fall in love with what he’s seeing so, he shook his head and attended to Sehun who continuously wailed. After a few minutes of cleaning up blood, glaring at Baekhyun (who’s still by the door) and asking Jongin if this was not a part of his ploy to date him, Sehun was finally quiet and played with his tongue the space which once occupied his tooth. Kyungsoo thought this would only emphasize the kid’s lisp.

“Sehun dear, next time, don’t take any lollipops from that man unless I give him the permission to do so,” Kyungsoo glowered at Baekhyun who could only nod ruefully to Jongin. Jongin, in turn, shook his head and muttered an ‘It’s okay.’ Kyungsoo tousled the kid’s hair and smiled at him.

“And please, you and on a lollipop. You don’t bite-“ Sehun suddenly stood up on the dental chair (knocked a few equipments in the process) and quickly wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Thank you Doctor Do,” Sehun murmured. “And please say yes to Daddy’s date? Please?” The kid then buried his face on the Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo was gobsmacked and turned with questioning eyes to Jongin who turned red at that moment.

“What did you even tell Sehun to ask me to go on a date with you?” Kyungsoo glared at Jongin.

“I swear I didn’t-“

“Don’t you like daddy, Doctor Do?” Sehun removed himself from with quivering lips and Kyungsoo was too stunned to reply to that. “Don’t you want to be my daddy too? Daddy’s really handsome and kind and he doesn’t know how to cook but he dances well! He always kisses me good night and bathes me and feeds me seaweed soup even if it’s not my birthday. And he’s really tall and you’re short and Mr. Byun said that it looks adorable if boyfriends are like that and...“ Sehun went on and on and Kyungsoo tried so hard not to coo at the kid’s ramblings and Jongin was noticeably red at his own child’s bragging and pleading.

“Sehun, I think-“

“Just... once. I’m going out with you,” the dentist said with eyes shut closed. His heart was racing oh, he knew if Jongin will ask him for a second date he’d probably say yes again. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and saw a slack-jawed Jongin. “But just for one date!” Kyungsoo hurriedly added.

“Thank you Doctor Do!” Sehun embraced Kyungsoo and placed a quick, chaste kiss beside the dentist’s lips. Jongin seemed to have wakened from the trance he had been in and roughly shook his head as if to wake himself up and pointed at his own son.

“Sehun! I haven’t even kissed him yet!”

Kyungsoo could feel another headache coming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my aff account. This is also horrible considering that this is my first ever fic and I didn't even edit this. I just posted it here even if it's embarrassing because why the hell not. This was also dedicated to my dear friend thisismylastlie.


End file.
